


Aikanáro

by silvertrails



Series: Tirion Arc [26]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Something strange happens to Carnistir while he is out of Tirion with Aegnor.This is better understood after reading Morë and Decisions, but it can stand alone too.





	Aikanáro

**Aikanáro  
** By CC  
September 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made, and no harm is intended. I go mainly for Home 12 canon in all my fics. 

This is better understood if you have read Morë, and Decisions, but it can stand alone too.

* * *

Carnistir looked at his cousin sleeping at his side and reached out to smooth a stray blond lock. Aikanáro’s hair had always been difficult to tame, and the days in the forest had made it almost impossible to braid it into submission. They had left Tirion so Carnistir could teach Aikanáro how to track small animals, and game. 

That had been the excuse Aikanáro came with so they could spend some time alone. Tyelkormo was spending a few days in Lord Oromë’s house, so nobody had asked why it was Carnistir the one who would teach Aikanáro to hunt without getting lost in the woods.

Aikanáro murmured a few words in his sleep and moved closer to Carnistir, sliding an arm around his waist. Aikanáro was rather possessive for one so young. Carnistir sighed, still wondering why he had given into his feelings for his cousin. Aikanáro had been persistent, but Carnistir should have known better. 

“I can hear your thoughts, Carnistir.”

“Then you know that I love you.”

Aikanáro looked at him. “When will your doubts stop? I love you, and you love me. How is it wrong?”

“It is not wrong, but sometimes I fear that I will end up hurting you, Aiko, and I don’t want that to happen.”

“You would never hurt me willingly,” Aikanáro said, “so stop making terrible scenarios in that mind of yours and enjoy the present!”

Carnistir smiled and kissed his cousin. “You are becoming too bossy, cousin.”

“I learned it from you.”

Carnistir rolled his eyes, “Come on, time to return to Tirion.”

Aikanáro groaned when Carnistir pulled him up to his feet. They left the tent and after feeding the horses, they got into the river. It was a clear morning, and Carnistir closed his eyes for a moment. Living in complete darkness was not in the Elven nature, but when he opened his eyes that was what surrounded him.

No stars, no reflections of the light of Laurëlin, no sound. 

“Aiko!”

_He is not here, Morë. You are alone with me._

_Morë? Who are you? _

_Do you not remember me, child? I sent my servants to bring you to me._

_Carnistir started to tremble as distorted images came to his mind. Fire, and pain, and darkness lurking around him. It was gone when a powerful light came and drew the others away. Then he was lying between the ones he loved, and he could hear their voice._

“Carnistir?”

The images fled from his mind like water from your hands, and Carnistir felt strong arms around him. He couldn’t open his eyes.

“Carnistir, open your eyes, please. Look at me!”

Aiko…

He is scared.

Carnistir tried to take a breath, and water came out his lips. He was turned on his side and he coughed the last of the water. He opened his eyes. 

“W-what happened…?”

Aikanáro looked terrified. “You were gone! We were in the river, and you were gone, and then you reappeared here. I rushed to you, but you… you…”

Carnistir brushed Aikanáro’s tears with both thumbs “I am here, beloved. Calm yourself.”

“How can I calm myself if you were not breathing?” Aikanáro whispered. “You never went underwater, you simply disappeared…”

“Perhaps it was too fast?”

“No! No, I was looking at you and…” Aikanáro pulled Carnistir into his arms and refused to let go until his trembling subsided. Carnistir rubbed his back, murmuring soothing words, assuring his lover that he was all right now.

Carnistir did not remember what had happened to him, but it had been too real to Aikanáro, and he could not deny that he had coughed water. 

Strange…

“Let’s go back, Aiko.”

Aikanáro nodded, no fight left it him. This was not right, but Carnistir could not help his cousin because whatever happened, he had no recollection of it. He stood with Aikanáro’s help and pulled him close.

“I am here, and whatever happened to me, I am all right. We will leave, but we will stop in our usual inn, and you will sleep in my arms.”

“What if… you are not there when I wake up?”

Carnistir cupped Aikanáro’s face with his hands and kissed him. “I will always come back to you, Aiko. Even if something like this happens again, I will always come back to you.”


End file.
